transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers
Transformers & G.I. Joe: Renegation is a 2011 American military science fiction action film directed by Richard J. Lewis and based on the Transformers and G.I. Joe toy lines by Hasbro. First released on June 23, 2011, it is a crossover between the Transformers and G.I. Joe film series and the eleventh film in the Hasbro Cinematic Universe (HCU). The film stars Peter Cullen, Channing Tatum, Frank Welker, Joesph Gordon-Levitt, Shia LaBeouf, Marlon Wayans, Josh Duhamel, Dennis Quaid, John Turturro, Tyrese Gibson, Ray Park, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, Byung-hun Lee, Kevin Dunn, Julie White, Rachel Nichols, Jonathan Pryce, and Arnold Vosloo. Development on the film began in 2007 after the release of Transformers & G.I. Joe. The script was written by Daniel T. Thomsen and Greg Plageman. The film employed both regular 35mm film cameras and specially-developed 3-D cameras, with filming locations in Chicago, Florida, Indiana, Milwaukee, Moscow, and Washington, D.C.. The film was rendered specifically for 3-D, and the visual effects involved more complex robots which took longer to render. Transformers & G.I. Joe: Renegation held exclusive early premieres in select 3-D and IMAX theaters took place June 30, 2011, one night before worldwide release in 2-D and 3-D (including IMAX 3D) formats—each featuring Dolby Surround 7.1 sound, and was released worldwide on July 1. Critical reception of the film was mixed with several critics calling it better than Revenge of the Fallen and The Rise of Cobra and praising the film's visuals, Patrick Doyle's musical score, and 3-D action sequences, while others criticizing its writing, acting, and length. Renegation grossed $2.110 billion worldwide, and is currently the 3rd-highest-grossing film of all time, the highest-grossing film of 2011, and the second film to gross over $2 billion. Like the 2007 films, it was nominated for Best Sound Editing, Best Sound Mixing, and Best Visual Effects at the 84th Academy Awards. Plot Cast Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and keeper of the Matrix of Leadership who transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379semi-trailer truck. * Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobot weapons specialist and Optimus Prime's second-in-command who transforms into a black 2006 GMC Topkick C4500. * Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer who transforms into a white and green 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. * James Remar as Sideswipe, the Autobot combat instructor from Revenge of the Fallen who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray covertible. * Francesco Quinn as Mirage, the Autobot spy who transforms into a red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia. This was Quinn's final role before his death shortly after the film's release. * George Coe as Que, the Autobot engineer who invents gadgets, equipment, and weapons and transforms into a blue 2009 Mercedes-Benz E550. This was Coe's final role before his death in July 2015. * Tom Kenny as Wheelie, a former Decepticon drone turned Autobot from Revenge of the Fallen who transforms into a blue radio-controlled toy monster truck. * Reno Wilson as Brains, Wheelie's partner and a fellow former Decepticon drone who transforms into a Lenovo ThinkPad Edge laptop computer. * Steven Blum as Wheeljack * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bulkhead * Ron Bottitta as Roadbuster (also credited as "Amp"), an Autobot Wrecker who transforms into a Hendrick Motorsports #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala. * John DiMaggio as Leadfoot (also credited as "Target"), the leader of the Autobot Wreckers who transforms into a Chip Ganassi Racing #42 Target Chevrolet Impala. Decepticons * Frank Welker as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons and transforms into a rusty 10-wheeler Mack Titan tank-truck. * Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. * Darren Norris as Knock Out * Hugo Weaving as Breakdown * Steven Blum as Vortex * Kira Vincent-Davis as Airachnid * David Sobolov as Shockwave * Richard Green as Skyquake Humans G.I. Joe * Channing Tatum as Duke / Conrad S. Hauser * Marlon Wayans as Ripcord / Wallace Weems * Ray Park as Snake Eyes Cobra Other characters * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky, a recent college graduate who is once again tied to the fate of Earth's survival. * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Carly Spencer, Sam's new girlfriend. * Josh Duhamel as Col. William Lennox, an Army Rangers officer, who commands the classified strike team NEST, an international task-force battling Decepticons with the Autobots. * John Turturro as Seymour Simmons, a former agent in charge of the terminated Sector 7 unit and now a successful professional writer. * Tyrese Gibson as Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, former NCOIC of the NEST strike team who now works at Kennedy Space Center. * Patrick Dempsey as Dylan Gould, a wealthy car collector and Carly's employer who is secretly in cahoots with the Decepticons. * Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky, Sam's father. * Julie White as Judy Witwicky, Sam's mother. * John Malkovich as Bruce Brazos, Sam's employer and boss at Accuretta Systems. * Frances McDormand as Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence. * Keiko Agena as the aide and assistant of Charlotte Mearing. * Lester Speight as "Hardcore" Eddie, a former member of NEST. * Josh Kelly as Stone, a former member of NEST. * Alan Tudyk as Dutch, Simmons' personal assistant. * Mark Ryan as Military Drone Operator. * Ken Jeong as Jerry "Deep" Wang, a paranoid software programmer at Sam's work. * Glenn Morshower as General Morshower, Director of NEST, who communicates with the squad from the Pentagon. * Buzz Aldrin appears as himself, meeting Optimus Prime at the NEST headquarters. * Bill O'Reilly appears as himself, interviewing Simmons through his television program The O'Reilly Factor. * Elya Baskin as Cosmonaut Dimitri, one of the two surviving Russian cosmonauts who gives Sam information on the Moon missions. * Andy Daly as Donnie, a mailroom worker. * Mindy Sterling as Martha, an insurance agent. Production Development In 2007, following the successful release of Transformers & G.I. Joe, Paramount CEO Brad Grey announced plains to launch a Hasbro Cinematic Universe. Writers Daniel T. Thomsen and Greg Plageman were hired to write a script for a possible Transformers/''G.I. Joe'' crossover in September 2007. However, production was put on hold due to the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike which started on November 5, 2007, and concluded on February 12, 2008. After the strike was over, Richard J. Lewis was hired to direct the crossover in March 2008. Design Effects Filming Release References Category:Transformers Category:G.I. Joe Category:Films Category:Crossovers